


Live Bait

by homestuckperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, M/M, Merstuck, angst of course, bodyguard!Kanaya, dave is a sailor, mermaid au, mermaid prince!Karkat, probably violence??, that's a big and oddly humaniod fish you caught there, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckperson/pseuds/homestuckperson
Summary: Prince Karkat Vantas of the Merfolk has wanted to touch sky for as long as he could remember. After his father is murdered and the blame is placed on the prince, Karkat and his faithful bodyguard, Kanaya, get to feel air for the first time as they flee Atlantis, who has a murderer on the throne.Dave Strider has always wanted to be out there on the sea, so when his cousin Rose Lalonde invites him onto her ship as long as he works his part, Dave jumps at the opportunity. He wasn't expecting to get thrown into the lives of mythical creatures.What happens when the Ocean meets the Sky?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Live Bait

"Arms up," Kanaya instructed Karkat as she held a measuring tape to his side, carefully avoiding his gills. Karkat did so almost dreamily. As if his mind wasn't where his body was. Kanaya eyed his pensive expression with a slight smile on her lips. Looking back at her tape measurer, she mentally noted the number, "So where has my Prince's mind run off to now?" She teased.

"Huh?" Karkat looked down, as Kanaya had expected, his mind was a million years away, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, it's nothing, your highness. Just wondering what's got your head in the clouds." Kanaya pushed his arms back down to his sides and rolled up the tape measurer.

"Has anyone ever gone up to the surface?" Karkat wondered. Kanaya froze.

"Well," Kanaya started cautiously, "Yes. But you've read the books, your Highness. To do so would be suicide!" Kanaya quickly collected herself and pushed back a single hair that was out-of-place before resuming, much calmer, "We can't breathe in the Above, and even if we could, the Sky Dwellers are unpredictable and dangerous-"

"But what if?" Karkat interrupted, "What if we _can_ breathe out there? What if we'll finally be able to reach the stars our people have been observing for generations? What if we make an alliance with the Sky Dwellers? There is infinite possibility!"

"What if air is poisonous to Merpeople? What if the stars you hold in such high respect are deadly? Or just fireflies dancing above the surface?" Kanaya sighed, "There _are_ infinite possibilities, but not all of them are good."

Karkat looked away and swam to the balcony, gripping the banister with webbed hands. 

"I just want you to be safe," Kanaya tilted her head slightly, "It's...kinda my job."

Karkat sighed and turned to her, a small smile on his face, "I know, Kanaya," He pushed off the banister and ushered Kanaya out, "I'm going to bed, okay?"

Kanaya laughed, "Sure thing, your highness,"

The door closed and Kanaya started down the hall.

* * *

Dave jumped as his doorbell rang, "Coming!"

He hopped off his stool and approached the door, a bit warily. He didn't think he was expecting anyone today. Not that he did any other day.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw his cousin, Rose.

"Whoa, hey man," Dave raised a white eyebrow above his aviators, "What brings you to my cool crib?"

"Do us all a favor and never say that again," Rose said with a polite tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Dave stepped aside to let Rose in.

Rose was dressed in a sensible violet pencil skirt and white blouse. Her pale blond hair was in a short bob that didn't reach her shoulders, "I'll make this short," She took a deep breath, "My next book is about a sailor. To get the best information, I've decided to rent out a cruise ship for the weekend to get used to nautical terms and such," Dave was already excited as she continued, "And I know you love the sea so..." She trailed off, "I...wouldn't mind some company?" 

Dave was practically vibrating, "Yes. Of course. When do we go?"

Rose laughed, "Tomorrow. Meet me at the Skaia Docks at noon."

Dave saluted her, "Aye, aye! Captain!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye, "Tomorrow, then."

Dave nodded once before closing the door.

And if Dave proceeded to fangirl for fifteen minutes straight, that was his business and no one else's. 


End file.
